Snapshots
by wackyjacqs
Summary: A series of drabbles - or snapshots - relating to Sam and Jack. They won't be in chronological order, but will all be able to stand alone.
1. Beauty

**A/N: Just a little something different this time. I was emailed this list of prompts – there's 100 in total – by a friend. She found it posted within a different fandom, but thought it was universal, so… here I am. :)**

**I want to say each prompt will result in a drabble, and I'm going to try to stick to this self-imposed rule, but a couple of the prompts may turn into longer fics further down the line (I know, I know… I have enough to finish at the moment as it is).**

**So, yeah, all of these chapters will be Sam/Jack in one way or another. They also won't be in chronological order, but should be able to stand alone.**

**Also, this hasn't been beta read, so any mistakes are mine.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**SNAPSHOTS **

* * *

**1\. Beauty**

_Beauty is in the eye of the beholder._

Jack O'Neill had always hated clichés. Was this a cliché?

He wasn't convinced, because he defied anyone to look into those blue eyes and say they weren't beautiful.

He heard Hammond going over the details of their first mission together, but his attention was on Captain Carter.

He was staring – and knew he had to stop.

A nudge from Kawalsky, a pointed look and a renewed focus on his briefing folder.

He wouldn't look across the table. _He wouldn't._

_It was better to be safe than sorry._

God, he _really_ hated clichés.


	2. Love

**A/N: Slight spoiler for Season 2 episode, Need. **

* * *

**Love**

Jack O'Neill stormed through the halls of the SGC and into Daniel's lab. He slammed his hands onto the workbench.

"_You've never really known what love is?_"

His eyes were dark and dangerous; his voice low and threatening. Daniel paled.

"Jack, I never meant –"

"Like hell, you didn't."

"The sarcophagus –"

"Messed you up pretty good, I know; but we're talking about Carter here."

"I apologized for what I said. It hurt –"

"What _hurts_, Daniel, is being hurt by someone you _love_."

"I…"

"Sam's hurt, but we're a _team_. It affects us all."

"Where is –"

"Her lab. Bring some blue Jell-O."


	3. Dream

**A/N: No real spoilers for this one, except a reference to P3X-595 - the planet mentioned by Jack during Emancipation. ;) **

* * *

**Dream**

Jack came to an abrupt stop as he entered P3X-595's village square – and saw a semi-naked Carter on top of a table and performing what could only be described as some kind of interpretative dance.

"Captain Carter!" he barked as he stormed towards her.

In one swift movement, he lifted her off the table and pinned her against his chest. He quickly divested himself of his jacket and draped it around the woman in his arms.

"Time for bed, Captain," he murmured, before groaning at her inappropriate, but not entirely unwelcome, response.

It would fuel his dreams for weeks.


	4. Haunted

**Haunted**

I AM HERE.

Jack dug the heels of his palms against his eyes hoping it would erase everything from the past two hours.

I AM HERE.

He kept reliving the moment over and over again.

The way the Zat felt heavy against his hand as he lifted it to fire.

I AM HERE.

The sight of Sam's angry, blue eyes boring into his and into his soul.

I AM HERE.

The crackle of the Zat's charge just milliseconds before it released its energy into Sam's body. Twice.

I AM HERE.

The words, although allowing him to breathe again, would haunt him.


	5. Memory

**Memory **

"Umm... Pass."

"_Colonel_ -"

"What, Doc?! You think I like not having any answers for ya?"

"No, of course not Sir, but -"

"The memories just aren't there, Janet."

"Don't worry. We'll figure this out, Sam."

"Daniel's right… Okay, so did the two of you do anything different to your teammates?"

"No."

"I don't think so."

"I believe they did, Doctor Frasier."

"Excuse me, Teal'c?"

"Both Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter sampled the local beverage on P5V-567 as part of their union."

"What?!"

"Local beverage?"

"_Union?!_"

"Oh no…"

"Sam?"

"Ah… _crap!_"

"Colonel?"

"Yeah… It's all coming back to me now, Doc. Crap."


	6. Fragile

**Fragile**

Jack frowned as he scooped his Second-in-Command up into his arms and held her to his chest.

For the first time – in the few times he had held her over the years – it felt wrong, because she didn't fit snugly in his grasp.

Where he should have felt toned muscle in her legs and arms, he found bone; where he should have been able to run his fingers down her sides and meet smooth skin, he found her protruding ribs.

Her pale, usually flawless skin was marred with dirt, blood and bruises. She was fragile in his hands.


	7. Celebration

**Celebration **

_A/N: Episode spoiler for The Serpent's Lair, Season 2._

They had done it. They had saved the planet from the Goa'uld – and it felt damn good. Not only that, but Daniel had also – miraculously – made it home alive.

SG-1 were safe, whole, together. A family reunited.

It was for these reasons, Jack told himself, that it was perfectly acceptable for the team to start celebrating in the middle of the gate room, and why, for reasons he didn't want to get into, he'd decided to pull Carter to him for a hug, before he dropped a kiss into her hair.

Save the world.

Celebrate.

Kiss Carter.

Yep, perfectly acceptable.


	8. Secret

**A/N: Set early S9, when Colonel Mitchell is still trying to get the band back together. **

**SECRET**

The General replaced the receiver onto its cradle and stared at it, as if it was going to apologize for the news he just received.

"I'm being recalled," a voice stated softly.

"Looks like it," he murmured.

A nod. A sigh. A heavy silence.

"This doesn't change anything. No one knows that we're..."

"Married?"

"Yeah," he grinned.

She smiled. "I just wish we didn't have to hide that fact."

"I know."

"I'll miss you."

"Me too... I love you, Sam. Always."

Blue eyes finally met brown. Sadness, understanding, love, surfaced; expressed everything else they couldn't.

"I love you too, Jack."


	9. Promise

**A/N: Episode spoiler, Season 7 'Grace'. **

**PROMISE**

_I will always be there for you, no matter what. Believe me._

His promise echoed around Sam's head. Ever the scientist, she tried to tell herself that she was being irrational; that it was a hallucination.

That – as much as she wanted to believe otherwise – it wasn't the Colonel who had uttered those words, but her subconscious playing a twisted joke.

Yet, if she closed her eyes, she could still hear his voice; feel his touch setting her skin on fire; taste his lips against hers as she finally kissed him.

She could imagine their future because of his promise.


	10. Innocence

**INNOCENCE  
**  
"Do you think I was born yesterday?"

"Is that a serious question, because clearly –"

"_Careful_, Colonel."

"Yes, Sir."

"So?"

"So…?"

"Don't play innocent with me, Jack!"

"I don't –"

"Are you in love with my daughter?"

"_For cryin' out loud, Jacob!_"

"Ahh… guys?"

"Daniel? That you?"

"Yeah… Sam's here too. We're going to get you out now."

"Sir? Teal'c's just gone to retrieve a staff weapon. We're going to have to blow the doors."

"Oh, take your time, Carter. Your dad and I were just… getting reacquainted. It's been a while."

"…Yes, Sir."

"This isn't over, Jack."

"It never is, Dad."


	11. Moonlight

**A/N: Set post-Season 8. Pure fluff... and I'm not even sorry. **

* * *

**MOONLIGHT**

"Cotton candy?"

"Nope!"

"Marshmallows?"

"No!"

"I've got it... Cheese!"

"No!"

Jack grinned at the giggles now emanating from his daughter as she lay curled against his side and studied the night sky.

"Okay then my little genius... what is the moon's surface made of?"

"Volcanoes, impact craters and lava flows."

"Ahhh! You've been listening to mommy's technobabble again," he mock scolded, before tickling her sides.

Jack smiled.

This. This is what made the fight against the Goa'uld worth it. Despite the pain, sacrifice and loss, he'd received his happy ever after.

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, Munchkin."


	12. Whisper

**Whisper**

He closes his eyes as her lips softly press against the corner of his before they move a little lower and trace his jawline. He turns his head to the left and captures her lips with his, wanting to take things slow this first time. He pulls back just enough so that when he opens his eyes, he sees hers are wide, dark and expressive. He bumps his nose against hers, and as he makes his way around to her ear, her breath hitches. He drops a kiss, and bringing his lips to her ear, whispers, _I love you, Carter._


	13. Echo

**A/N: I wrote this when I had 'The Rage'. I shouldn't write when I'm annoyed. I should also say that there's a bad word at the start of this update... Another reason why I probably shouldn't write when I'm angry, I'm sorry.**

**Episode spoiler for S3, 'Point Of View'.**

* * *

**ECHO**

_Echo: a close parallel to an idea, feeling or event._

"Fuck."

He'd just _had_ to comfort Samantha Carter; but damn it, she'd been _upset_.

The look of utter desolation in her eyes; the pain in her voice as she whispered how much she missed him. _Her _him.

But it was okay to embrace her because she wasn't _his_ Sam.

Then the mission happened, and she'd kissed him. So he kissed her back; but it was still okay. It wasn't _Carter. _

And then he stepped through that damn mirror – and his Sam was there with that same look.

Surprise, betrayal, devastation echoed in her eyes; haunted him as he walked away.


	14. Jealousy

**A/N: Episode spoiler, Season 3 'A Hundred Days'.**

* * *

**JEALOUSY**

"You've been quiet."

"I've lots of work to catch up on."

"Sam, are you sure –"

"I said I'm _fine_."

"Okay..."

Sam sighed. "You want to say what's on your mind?"

"You haven't been yourself lately."

"We all have 'off' days."

"But you've been acting 'off' ever since Laira –"

"No, I haven't."

Her answer was abrupt and deafening in the otherwise silent room. It was also damning, and gave her friend the answer she'd suspected.

"So… this _is_ a problem."

Hearing the words spoken aloud seemed ridiculous, but Sam couldn't deny them.

"Oh, God, Janet. What am I going to do?"


	15. Passion

**PASSION**

He caught her at the top of the stairs, just as her right foot hit the landing. Wrapping two of his fingers around her wrist, he tugged, spinning her around. She lost her balance slightly and collided against his chest, but his momentum soon had her going backwards until eventually her back hit the wall, hard.

She gasped, and he claimed her as his own, with his lips crashing onto hers as he pinned her against the wall. He groaned when her hips bucked against his and she smirked in response.

"Bedroom. Now." He ordered, lifting her off the ground.


	16. Lies

**A/N: Set just after the events of Season 8 Affinity.**

* * *

**LIES**

The General wasn't surprised to find Cassie waiting for him. In fact, he'd have been more concerned if he'd arrived to find his house empty.

The first time she'd mentioned _that _elephant in the room, had been shortly after her rescue from Hanka. She continued to question him about the situation ever since, but he could never give her the answers she wanted. Now, he held her quietly as she told him the reasons why it wasn't fair.

"I know, Cass," he finally sighed, "but if he makes her happy... that's enough for me."

They both knew he was lying.


	17. Regrets

**A/N: Set during Season 3, Shades of Grey. What if Sam had drawn the short straw, as opposed to Daniel, and turned up at Jack's house that afternoon? **

* * *

**REGRETS**

"Why?"

"I told you. I've had enough."

"I don't buy it."

"That's your choice."

"You're really giving up?"

"Yup."

"It's that easy to walk away from everything? From _everyone?_"

"It was a _job_, Carter. Get over it."

"I think you're wrong."

"Well, isn't it lucky I don't have to give a damn what you think anymore."

"You walk away from us - from _me_ \- you'll regret it, Sir. I know you will."

"You're wrong."

She studied him for a moment, then shook her head. "Goodbye, Jack."

He waited until the front door slammed shut.

"I regret it already, Carter," he whispered.


	18. Trust

**TRUST**

Sam looked down at her hands, then at Jack, concern etched on her face.

"What if I can't do this? What if –"

"Hey," he cut in softly, kneeling by her side. He cupped her face in his hands. "Carter… Look at me."

When she finally followed his request, he continued. "Anything you put your mind to, you achieve. You're... amazing, Sam. This will be no different. Trust me."

"I do trust you... I'm just scared, Jack."

"So am I," he admitted. "But we'll face this together. I promise. Okay?"

"Okay… We're having a baby, Jack."

He smiled slowly. "I know."


	19. Revenge

**A/N: Set just after Season 7, Chimera.  
**

* * *

**REVENGE**

Pete Shanahan was surprised – and a little disappointed – to see Colonel O'Neill standing by his infirmary bed rather than Sam.

"Colonel! Where's –"

"She's on her way, so I've only got a minute."

"Huh?"

"You jeopardized our mission and put my team in danger."

"I –"

"I also know about your check on Carter."

"Uhh..."

"I'd shoot you myself for your stupidity, but as Carter seems to like you, I won't."

"What –"

"But let's get one thing straight, detective. If you hurt Sam, or interfere with our job again, I won't hesitate to shoot ya. Understood?"

He didn't wait for an answer.


	20. Beach

**A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites and follows – they really do mean so much. I also apologize for the lack of updates on any of my stories lately – poor health is to blame. :(**

**This Snapshot is set during Season 4, The Light.**

* * *

**BEACH**

The Colonel cast a concerned glance at his Second-in-Command as she curled her fingers deeper into the sand. The light was affecting her more than the rest of them.

"I'm sorry, Carter."

"Sir?"

"I know you like the beach, but this probably isn't what you had in mind."

"No, it's not," she conceded with a small smile.

"One day, I'll take you to the beach."

"Sir?" She asked in bemusement.

"I mean it. No bad guys, no rules, no pesky teammates to interrupt... Just the two of us. Whaddya say, Carter?"

"That sounds like fun, Sir," she smiled.


	21. Midnight

**MIDNIGHT**

It was midnight.

And Brigadier General Jack O'Neill was now officially Major General Jack O'Neill.

But instead of celebrating, he was home drinking beer and watching The Simpsons.

Not that he minded.

In two days, he'd have to leave Colorado Springs for Washington DC, so he was savoring the quiet.

Until his front door bell rang. At exactly one minute past midnight.

Now, it took a lot to surprise Jack O'Neill, but after eight years, Samantha Carter could still do just that.

Not that he minded. Not now, as he held her close and her lips pressed tightly against his.


	22. Confessions

**Confessions **

"You ordered Colonel O'Neill to go… Leave you behind."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I knew he could leave. He wasn't the one trapped behind a forceshield."

"But he didn't go."

"No."

"How were you feeling?"

"Scared. Angry. Relieved. Confused… Pick one."

"Major –"

"I just wanted the Colonel to leave."

"Why?"

"I didn't want him to die."

"Major Carter, you need to –"

"– he deserved to live. To keep fighting the Goa'uld and... I couldn't just watch him die because of me."

"Why?"

_"Carter."  
_  
Her eyes filled with tears at his plea. She met his soft gaze.

"Because I love him," she whispered.


	23. Crush

**A/N: A drabble for Children of the Gods, because there is SO much potential thanks to that first briefing.**

* * *

**Crush**

It was _not_ a crush.

A crush was something he had on Sally Jameson when they'd been in the fifth grade and he'd wanted her to be his girlfriend; so he'd written a note – crumpled into a ball – and thrown it on her desk when the teacher wasn't looking.

So, no, he absolutely _refused_ to define whatever he was feeling towards Captain Carter as a crush, despite the fact that he wanted nothing more than to scribble a date and time on his notepad arranging for an arm wrestle, and slip it across the table.

No. Definitely not a crush.


	24. Chocolate

**A/N: Drabble for S8, New Order (Part II).**

* * *

**Chocolate**

Sam had tell-tale signs for when something was wrong.

Like beating the crap out of a punch bag, or joining Teal'c for Kelno'reem. Other times, when it was really bad, she would just eat chocolate.

And that was how the General found her in her lab; sitting on the floor, in the corner furthest away from the security camera, with her back against the wall and her knees huddled to her chest, studying the square of chocolate she held between her fingers.

He sat opposite, his own back against her lab bench, and waited.

"Fifth tortured me," she admitted.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who has follow Snapshots to this stage, as well as the numerous other fanfics I've written these past few years. Your encouragement and reviews are what kept me going on the days where I wanted to throw anything and everything I'd ever written away. _

_I have had so much fun and learned a lot about myself and my writing too. With this in mind, I sadly now have to redirect you to my profile, where I've added an update about my fics. Thank you, always. Xo_


	25. Alone

**Alone**

Jack set the bottle of scotch on the table and sighed. SG-1 had tomorrow off the mission roster for which he was thankful; he planned to sleep his way through the hangover he was no doubt going to have. It may be selfish to some, but for Jack, that pain was easier than the alternative of remembering another year without Charlie.

He'd just poured a drink when there was a knock on the door, and there was Carter with a pizza. Silently, Jack stepped aside, realizing he was thankful for the unexpected arrival. He didn't really want to be alone.


	26. Rain

**Rain**

Sam caught the door before it hit the wall and watched as the rain bounced off the Colonel's body. She'd pushed him too far, and he'd responded by storming out of his house and into the back yard.

Tentatively, she stepped onto the grass.

"I can leave, but –"

"No. Stay. Just… drop the subject, huh?"

"Okay... If you want –"

"You don't know what I want. Even if you did –"

He stopped abruptly, and Sam took a step closer. "Try me."

"_Carter,_" he warned. "Don't do this."

"Jack... _Please._"

Turning, his dark eyes bore into her very soul.

"I want you."


	27. Letters

**Letters**

The Colonel waited as Sam studied the crossword.

"Alright, five across. Big Bertha's birthplace. Five letters."

He tried to remember his answer; not that it mattered. Obviously it was wrong. Damn.

"The answer is 'Essen'. You've written 'Miami'."

Jack smirked. "Yes."

"Miami?"

"What? We had a neighbor in Chicago who came from there," he shrugged nonchalantly. "She was called Bertha, but the kids called her 'Big Bertha' because she had really big –"

"I get it," Sam interrupted quickly, before noticing the faraway look in the Colonel's eye. Silently, she handed the puzzle back.

He sighed. "Wanna go double or nothing?"

* * *

**N/B: This was a genuine crossword clue. Big Bertha is the name given to a type of super-heavy howitzer (artillery piece) developed by the Krupp family from Essen, Germany on the eve of World War I.**


End file.
